Tormenta
by Morriguh
Summary: Arthur era médico, encontraba la respuesta como fuese con tal de salvar la vida del paciente. Siempre lo conseguía, no importando el sacrificio de horas o días entre libros y papers. Sin embargo, no estaba siendo capaz de poder sanar el alma de su mejor amigo. Este tratamiento no estaba en libros.
1. l

_**Notas** : ¡Oficialmente de vacaciones y con todos los ramos aprobados! Así que vengo con un three-shot de regalo. Comenzaré a actualizar mis fics, así que estaré pendiente de sus peticiones. Suena harto el cap de Supermassive Black Hole... _

_**Advertencia** : Muerte de un personaje. Otros dos están a duras penas soportando esto._

 _ **Disclaimer** : Hidekaz Himaruya_

-x-

Mira hacia el cielo gris, es frío y oscuro. Anuncia tormenta.

Sus pies están sobre la húmeda arena, pero se curvan y comienzan a dar paso directo al mar, que lo aguarda con paciencia.

Los pantalones arremangados comienzan a impregnarse de las olas, el marrón claro comienza a oscurecerse, la piel se vuelve de gallina a cada lametazo de la gélida agua.

Pero no importa.

Sigue adentrándose, las manos líquidas le acarician. El agua cada vez más arriba le abraza, saludándolo.

 _Bienvenido_.

Cada vez más profundo.

Sus ojos no paran de ver al cielo.

¿Acaso él podrá verlo desde allá arriba?

 _Perdóname, por favor, perdóname, perdóname._

La oscuridad dibuja las curvas de su cuello, trazando los músculos, acentuando las venas de su piel bronceada. Está cubierto por sombras desde su cuello, la espalda que se esconde del cielo hasta sus ojos y su alma.

Envuelto en un huracán.

Está dejando de sentir la arena en sus pies, su cuerpo adormeciéndose. Sigue buscándolo entre las nubes grises y negras. Lo necesita. Necesita ver una última vez su sonrisa tranquilizadora, su porte amable, la luz cariñosa de sus ojos.

Su pecho está hueco, hace días le sacaron de cuajo un pedazo y los jirones de carne cuelgan. Ya no sangra, pero le duele. Es ese dolor que lo tienes todo el tiempo, y que no desaparece, que es apenas y soportable pero que que convive contigo permanentemente, sin descanso.

Es el dolor de perder a un ser querido.

Esta vida es un infierno.

Él mismo es el culpable.

Todavía es capaz de escuchar el ruido de la máquina en medio del quirófano. El cuerpo abierto. Los gritos pidiendo el desfibrilador.

Los ojos opacos de su hermano.

―…ed. ¡Alfred! ― Gira lentamente, encontrándose con Arthur quien corre directo hacia él. Sus ojos verdes destacaban entre todo ese gris.

― Oh, Arthur.

― ¡Qué tienes en la mente como para meterte al mar! ¡Va a haber tormenta, tarado! ― Le grita cuando llega a su lado. Alfred parece ni siquiera sentir que se congelaba.

― Te vas a resfriar ― Le dijo. Arthur bufó.

― ¡Eso mismo va para ti! ¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza como para…?

Alfred fija su mirada a una esquina mojada de la camisa de Arthur.

― Me pregunto que estaría haciendo Matthew si estuviera en estos momentos con vida ― Interrumpe suavemente. Arthur cambia su expresión al instante.

Alfred solo siente un tirón y unos brazos tibios alrededor de él. Esconde su cabeza en el cuello pálido y suave del contrario, su mejilla acaricia la piel siempre fría del mayor y los párpados se cierran para no llorar.

― ¿Qué dices Arthur? ¿Crees que Mattie me perdonaría?

La mano del inglés se posó sobre el cabello miel, acariciándolo. Algo que jamás hubiera hecho antes.

― Oh, Alfred… Shh, shh… ― Los ojos azules de Alfred antes brillaban tanto como el cielo de verano, pero ahora eran tan pálidos y tristes como la cúpula que los cubría.

― Su sangre. Tenía su corazón en mis manos…

Arthur en un ataque desesperado solo lo abraza más fuerte. Tenía el horrible presentimiento de que si no lo hacía, la cordura y vida de Alfred se le iría como arena de entre los dedos.

Y no era capaz de soportar otra muerte más.

-x-

 **"TORMENTA"**

 **I**

-x-

La comida que aguardaba en la mesa de la habitación era como un cuadro de naturaleza muerta. Todo parecía sin vida por este lugar. Era una sensación gris y contagiosa. Como una epidemia.

Arthur al lado de la puerta se quita la camisa. Los pasos del norteamericano se detuvieron a su lado, robóticamente.

Esto era demasiado ajeno e impersonal. Se podía cortar el aire, incluso el silencio llegaba a ser demasiado ruidoso. Y eran gritos.

― Date un baño y cámbiate de ropa ― Necesitaba romper esta tensión. Alfred obedece sin decir palabra, cual niño. La espalda trabajada que se dejaba traslucir por la camisa mojada desapareció por una puerta.

Había sido capaz de sacarlo del mar. El inglés le tenía un miedo inmenso al agua desde que se ahogó cuando niño, sin embargo era mayor el pánico de ver a Alfred en medio de esas aguas traicioneras, dirigiéndose a la profundidad. Y verlo matarse era la última de sus intenciones.

Ahora los dos estaban empapados y llenos de arena, pero agradece el no haberse encontrado con algún trabajador del hotel. No tenía ánimos de dar explicaciones o bien, inventar algo creíble.

Arthur se deja caer en un sillón justo cuando comienza a escucharse el correr del agua caliente. Apoya su rostro en sus índices y pulgares. Estaba estresado, sintiendo que esto se le escapaba de las manos. Si perdía nuevamente de vista a Alfred, tenía el miedo de que se le ocurriera hacer una locura más grande.

Estaba consciente que la situación era negra y que el dolor de Alfred era demasiado. Lo peor, es que todo era entendible. Lo más frustrante, es que parecía que nada lo podía aliviar.

Había intercedido con los altos mandos del hospital para obligar a que Alfred tomara unas pseudo-vacaciones y se mantuviera lo más lejos posible del recinto por un tiempo. Y había pedido unos días sin goce de sueldo con tal de acompañarlo.

Miró el folleto turístico de Seychelles. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Irse muy lejos. No sabe si hizo lo correcto.

Alfred en casa de sus padres, tras el funeral de Matthew, solo se alzó de hombros, pareciendo no ser realmente consciente de la proposición que le había hecho segundos atrás.

En la actualidad, deambulaba como alma en pena por la isla. Arthur había hecho todo tipo de artimañas para distraerlo, sin éxito.

Era frustrante la sensación de estar obligado a sacarlo de esa burbuja de miseria a sin saber cómo. Más aún, teniendo que suprimir al máximo su propia congoja.

Arthur era médico, encontraba la respuesta como fuese con tal de salvar la vida del paciente. Siempre, incluso si perdía sueño mientras rebuscaba entre libros y papers, lo conseguía. Sin embargo, no estaba siendo capaz de poder sanar el alma de su mejor amigo. Este tratamiento no estaba en libros.

Era una situación terrible.

Sabía que la intervención a la que estaría expuesto Matthew era de alto riesgo. Todos lo sabían. Matthew mismo fue el que insistió a Alfred de hacerla.

Un trasplante de corazón.

 _"―_ _Es lo único que me permitirá hacer la vida como si fuera vida, estoy harto de no poder dar dos pasos sin sentirme como me debilito hasta no poder estar de pie ― Dijo frente a ellos. Arthur era internista. Alfred cirujano. Ambos se miraron fijamente, en silencio._

 _―_ _¿Sabes que en tu estado, la operación es realmente complicada, no? ― Se aventuró a decir Arthur. Matthew sonrió suavemente._

 _―_ _¿Sabes que mi vida no es vida, no? ― Respondió Matthew con amabilidad ― Estoy agradecido de ustedes y de su preocupación, he tenido a mi alrededor gente maravillosa y realmente… realmente quisiera compartir con ellas como se debe y no como lo estoy haciendo. No le temo a la muerte, Alfred, Arthur, no le temo porque ustedes me enseñaron que es el amor. Si me tengo que ir, lo haré porque dios lo quiere pero no hay nada en la vida que haya querido y que no hubiera hecho._

 _―_ _Eres un tonto, hermano ― Alfred exhaló largamente, restregando su rostro, tratando de adquirir valor._

 _Arthur sabía que había aceptado a hacer la operación."_

Si hubiera insistido más ¿Habría cambiado algo? ¿Habría sido mejor no hacer la operación, a expensas de la felicidad de Matthew pero con la seguridad de mantenerlo con vida?

Otra pregunta peor.

¿Lo que le hubiera quedado de vida habría sido realmente vida? ¿Y cuánto era lo que iba a durar sin trasplante? Matthew tenía una cardiopatía congénita que había sido manejable con fármacos hasta cierto punto y hace unos meses, los químicos estaban dejándole de surtir efecto, además de generarle adversos.

Siendo sinceros, sabía que Matthew no estaba equivocado.

Y sabía también que nadie tenía la culpa de que se fuera en la operación. La dosis de isoflurano fue correcta, la de fentanilo y droperidol… la operación estaba siendo generada con un detalle minucioso y se había buscado con lupa al mejor donante para el chico.

Arthur también se siente triste porque Matthew murió. Era uno de sus amigos más queridos y uno de los mejores apoyos que algún humano podía conocer. Reconoce que a pesar de eso, su tristeza no es nada comparada con la de Alfred, quien fue uno de los cirujanos que estaba en la operación.

Su pecho sube y baja lentamente, tratando de apretar todas las piezas de su mente, mantenerse fuerte y aprontarse en dar una nueva batalla para sostener a Alfred.

Unos pasos mojados se escucharon por el lugar, el inglés alza la cabeza y puede a ver a Alfred aparecer por el pasillo. Señaló el baño.

― Puedes ocuparlo si quieres ― Y luego ese idiota se escaparía y terminaría en la punta de un volcán, haciendo un piquero para tirarse.

Arthur negó y dibujó una sonrisa ínfima.

― Estoy bien así, ven, vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe ― Señaló la comida. Alfred alzó una ceja.

― Esta comida es helada.

Arthur se sintió estúpido.

― Cierto. Bueno, come igual.

― Pero estoy solo con toalla ― Señaló su pelvis, cubierta por la tela. Arthur se ruboriza y frunce el ceño.

― ¡Da igual, ponte ropa entonces y vienes!

El americano da una risa corta y seca, dándose vuelta.

Arthur se apretó la sien, maldiciendo como un pirata.

Llovía a cántaros.

-x-

La cena había sido mortalmente silenciosa, pero Arthur decidió no presionar a Alfred. Lo importante es que estaba comiendo y se comportaba más o menos normal. Incluso casi estuvo a punto de molestarlo por estar desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba.

A pesar de que Arthur detestaba que le tomaran el pelo, no le hubiera molestado si Alfred lo hacía en esos momentos.

El dormitorio tenía dos camas, paralelas y casi pegadas a la pared.

― Hay que descansar ¿Quieres ir mañana a ver los monos?

― ¿Qué clase de panorama es ese? ― Alfred gira a verle, entre la curiosidad y el cansancio. Arthur se estaba sintiendo cada vez más y más estúpido.

― Estaba en el folleto que nos pasaron, incluso los monos se acercan tanto que uno les puede dar comida.

― ¿Si? ― Arthur odió esa pregunta de cortesía ― Me da igual, si quieres vamos.

Y levanta la colcha y se mete en ella.

Arthur se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación por unos segundos, suspira profundo.

Se quita los pantalones y se pone un pijama corto.

Sigue lloviendo. Arthur desea con todas sus fuerzas que para mañana se detuviese, porque o si no, no sabría qué hacer con Alfred.

Apaga la luz y se mete en su cama.

Sus ojos verdes pegados en el techo.

Alfred no hace ruido. El inglés sabe que seguía despierto, no le podía engañar.

Alfred miraba a la pared, sin pestañear.

― Buenas noches Alfred, trata de dormir por favor.

No hubo respuesta.

-x-

Dios escuchó las plegarias de Arthur y en el amanecer aparecían unas pocas nubes blancas en el firmamento. Sonríe, mirando el paisaje afuera de las persianas. El cielo azul se abre perfecto y alegre, decorado por unas palmeras llenas de pájaros.

La ventana estaba justo al lado de la cama de Alfred, sin embargo había procurado no hacer ruido cuando se había acercado a mirar, deseando que durmiese lo que más pueda.

Era entendible el grito que da cuando nota los ojos azules sobre él.

― ¡A-Alfred!

― ¿Qué te pasa que te despiertas tan temprano? ― El inglés vuelve a tener su pose compuesta.

― Sencillamente no tenía más sueño. Voy a pedir el desayuno ― Y se da media vuelta.

Alfred no despegó su mirada de él en ningún momento.

Arthur estaba muy diligente y amable. Amable dentro de los parámetros Kirkland. Alfred sentía que Arthur se estaba presentando a él como un apoyo, un perro, un lazarillo. Y era sorprendente, sabiendo del carácter difícil y complejo del inglés.

¿Qué aspecto tendría como para que Arthur haya sido capaz de hacer todo esto por él?

Es tanto el esfuerzo que hace Arthur, que Alfred desearía corresponderle aquella amabilidad pero sencillamente no puede. Todo le duele demasiado. Preferiría estar en su habitación, encerrado sin ver a nadie. Sufrir en paz.

― Te pedí un desayuno extra grande ― Arthur entra, quedándose apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Alfred asiente, aunque lo que menos tiene es hambre.

 _El mutismo y la máscara inexpresiva tenían fecha de expiración._

-x-

El pueblo es vida y color. La gente pareciera danzar a cada paso que dan y los rostros morenos tienen dibujadas unas sonrisas eternas.

Arthur es una persona que le gusta la soledad y la tranquilidad, por eso no es de extrañar que termine abrumado con toda la energía a su alrededor. Lo hace por Alfred, a ver si acaso es posible que toda esa alegría desbordante lo salpique aunque sea un poco.

Lo mira caminar.

Está tan gris y opaco, con un aura de oscuridad que dan ganas de llorar.

Arthur se muerde los labios. La pena es grande, lo sabe, él mismo sufre. Podría hacer muchas cosas como método de enfrentamiento a la tragedia, llorar, fingir que nada ha pasado, deprimirse.

Es médico, vive todos los días la muerte de la gente que lo rodea.

En su interior algo le dice que la única opción correcta ha sido mantenerse fuerte por él y por Alfred, o si no el americano se hundirá en un pozo oscuro del cual nadie lo podrá sacar.

Alfred es una masa de emociones profundas, a pesar de que le gusta fingir que vive la vida de la forma más superficial y frívola posible. Es una coraza. Alfred no es capaz de sobrellevar el sufrimiento ajeno, le duele demasiado, como un peso demasiado grande que no es capaz de sostener y lo tira al piso.

Había elegido de todas las especialidades médicas la cirugía cardiotorácica por dos razones, Arthur lo sabía a pesar de que Alfred jamás se lo dijera: Primero, porque le gustaban las visitas cuando la operación resultó un éxito, con las manos pálidas y frías del paciente que le agradecían una y otra vez. Contribuir a la felicidad. Alfred se abruma con la tristeza y los rostros oscuros. Necesita iluminarlos, salvarlos, acogerlos. Segundo, porque Alfred era un estúpido ególatra que le encantaba la adrenalina y el poder de sentirse importante, imprescindible para salvar la vida de otra persona.

Arthur sabe que es un asqueroso narcisista autorreferente que necesitaba de la admiración de otros para reforzar su sentimiento de existencia y de utilidad. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, era alguien de gran corazón, que jamás pondría en riesgo a alguien solo porque sí, ni que buscaría dañar a alguien por ningún motivo. Buscaba la aprobación de otros por la inseguridad que ocultaba muy, muy en el fondo y que ni el mismo Alfred sabía que existía.

Alfred era un niño en cuerpo de un adulto. Un niño al que le cuesta manejar su corazón.

Y por amor a su hermano, obedeció la última orden, destrozándose en el camino cuando falló.

Arthur sabe que Alfred hizo más de lo que estaba a su alcance para mantenerlo con vida, pero Matthew era un caso prácticamente perdido desde el principio.

Así que por eso mismo, están ahora aquí, en Seychelles, en busca de unos pulgosos monos, en medio de las coloridas calles, con tal de que Alfred esté algo mejor. Porque de toda la gente que lo conoce, Arthur es el único capaz, además de Matthew, de darle pelea al carácter complejo de Alfred, tomarlo de las inmensidades de la depresión y el odio a sí mismo, sacándolo de las profundidades.

― Mira ― Arthur le señala. Unas mujeres con vestidos de intensos colores sostenían unas igual de coloridas aves.

Los ojos azules de Alfred se fijaron por unos segundos en ese punto, haciendo que dibuje una sonrisa falsa y que parecía hecha de yeso.

― ¡Imagina que vamos por las calles de New Jersey con esos bichos! Seremos la sensación ― Arthur finge no darse cuenta que mentía descaradamente y le sigue el juego.

― Podemos darle uno a tu madre, que le encanta ser el centro de atención cuando sale con sus amigas.

― Y comprarle unos cuantos vestidos, esa mujer se volvería loca.

En medio de la gente, Arthur se sentía asfixiado, mucho ruido. Muchas risas. Mucho miedo. Alfred seguía recto, sin rumbo fijo, sus pasos iban en automático.

Arthur le dio la mano, haciendo que el otro se detuviese.

― Los monos están allá ― Señaló un letrero húmedo y viejo que indicaba una escalinata, selva adentro.

El calor de la mano de Arthur, que resultó como una chispa de calor, desapareció cuando fue soltada. Arthur se adelanta y Alfred lo sigue.

-x-

Los monos saltaban sobre Alfred y manoseaban sus lentes, otro más pequeño estaba tironeando ese mechoncito anti-gravedad y otro, más osado, le tocaba el trasero casi como si fuera un tambor.

Arthur quien pagaba en esos momentos por unas bolsitas de comida, observaba con cierta risa y pena como el americano era manoseado por los pequeños simios que saltaban desde los árboles a jugar.

― Parece que les resulta interesante su amigo ― Dijo el vendedor en un mal pronunciado inglés. Arthur asiente.

― Comprenden que es uno de ellos, un simio cualquiera.

Alfred da un grito cuando un mono le muerde una nalga y Arthur no pudo evitar dar una carcajada. El chico lo mira ofendido.

― ¡Me mordió el trasero! ¡Me mordió el trasero y tú te ríes! ¡Me siento profanado por un mono! ― Arthur siente que los papeles se invierten y que en verdad él tendría que estarse quejando y Alfred riéndose de él. Le da una bolsita con fruta, sin quitar esa felina sonrisa suya.

― Tienen hambre, pero tranquilo que no comen humanos… menos violan a uno ― Alfred recibe su bolsita y los monos se acercaron, mirando las frutas con avidez.

El americano rodó los ojos.

― No comerán ingleses porque se intoxicarían, pero no sé con americanos.

―… ¿No será algo referente a mi comida, o si?

Por un momento, por un mísero momento, parecía volver a la normalidad. Algo. Una pizca.

Se sienta y los monos le siguen, fijos en los trozos de fruta. Arthur estaba de pie frente a él, aguardando. Con un aire de torpeza, solo atina a dejar sus brazos estirados al lado de su cuerpo, mirando las reacciones de Alfred.

Y la oscuridad de Alfred volvió cuando se quedaron demasiado en silencio.

Soledad.

-x-

 _―_ _¡Dos ampollas de atropina!_

 _Unas manos deslizándose por su campo de visión._

 _―_ _¡La norepinefrina no hace efecto!_

 _Todo está perdiendo color._

 _―_ _¡El desfibrilador por la mierda, cárguenlo ahora!_

 _Se vuelve borroso._

 _La sangre está dejando de correr por las sabanillas del pabellón._

 _―_ _¡Dopamina, ahora!_

 _El músculo está quieto, enfermo, gastado. No se inmuta ante las descargas._

 _―_ _¡Carguen!_

 _Nada._

 _Nada._

 _Desesperación._

 _―_ _¡No reacciona!_

 _―_ _¡Carguen!_

 _Sin reacción._

 _Hasta que las sabanillas caen al piso y el cuerpo abierto se endereza._

 _Matthew se quita la cinta adhesiva de los ojos._

 _―_ _¿Alfred estoy muerto?_

 _Su cuello está salpicado de rojo inerte._

 _―_ _¡No, te vamos a salvar!_

 _El hermano menor sonríe._

 _―_ _Estoy muerto. Muerto._

 _―_ _¡No!_

 _―_ _Muerto._

El americano despierta tras un espasmo.

-x-

Es el roce de sábanas y el colchón crujir. Ese ruido despierta a Arthur.

Abre sus ojos, dándose cuenta que están en plena oscuridad, y sólo la luna entra por las persianas abiertas, mostrando la cama contraria con un bulto en una esquina.

―… ¿Alfred? ― Recibe silencio.

Es él. Puede diferenciar la silueta de su nariz, y una parte de ese mechón rebelde.

Está despierto, despierto y encogido.

― Soñé con él.

Arthur sabe que esa es una alarma de peligro.

Se levanta.

Alfred solo escucha el susurro de unas sábanas deslizándose y luego el calor rodeando sus brazos. En otro momento habría actuado distinto, pero ahora sólo deja caer su cabeza en el hombro suave de Arthur, del mismo modo que lo hizo cuando estaba en medio del mar.

El dolor lo estaba matando. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

El instinto de Arthur le dijo que Alfred estaba a punto de romperse como un vidrio con muchas trizaduras. Y que hoy, hoy más que cualquier otro día, era el peligro más grande.

De rodillas, abrazándolo, le acaricia la espalda, sin saber cómo será capaz de que salga de esto, Arthur se maldice, sintiéndose incapaz de decir las correctas palabras de consuelo.

Sólo queda abrazarlo más fuerte. Tratar de que con el contacto, sean capaz de fusionarse y poder transferir parte de su dolor, para hacerlo todo más soportable. Cargar con ambos.

Arthur sabe que todo está muy mal, cuando siente los brazos de Alfred asfixiándolo, en un abrazo férreo, y las lágrimas cubren su hombro desnudo.

― ¡Asesiné a mi hermano! ¡Sabía que la operación no funcionaría y la acepté igual! ― Grita en su oído, casi rompiéndole el tímpano. Era un gemido desgarrador, de sufrimiento contagioso. La congoja y la angustia era tan fuerte como una enfermedad. La peor enfermedad. Dolorosa, permanente y cruel. Arthur lo toma de la nuca, atrayéndolo más a su hombro, ahogando los sollozos.

Estuvo así por horas.

En la salida del sol, amainó su tormenta y Alfred se quedó dormido. Dormía abrazado a Arthur, quién apenas y había sido capaz de respirar en todo este tiempo. Los dedos de Alfred estaban marcados en la espalda blanca y con pecas del inglés.

Arthur con ojeras moradas, siente que la realidad le está pegando más fuerte que nunca y no sabe cómo soportarlo.

Unas pocas lágrimas caen de sus ojos, humedeciendo el cabello miel de Alfred. Tiene que ser fuerte, lo sabe. Lo sabe, está plenamente seguro. Pero no sabe qué hacer. Las fuerzas se le están acabando.

 _Matthew… ¿Qué harías si los descubrieras así?_

 _En el cielo, mirándolos. ¿Lloras por ellos, como ellos lloran por ti?_

 _¿Podrás perdonar sus errores?_

― Necesito fuerzas ― Susurra, con las gotas recorriendo silenciosamente sus mejillas.

 _-x-_

 _ **Notas** : Los nombres de medicamentos de la operación son un anestesico general y una combinación neuroleptoanalgésica. Igual estoy segura que deben haber unos mejores para pacientes de la condición de Matthew, pero no soy tan genial para saber :B _

_Los otros son un anticolinérgico y dos adrenérgico, se usan para el corazón :3_

 _¿Sería mala idea si vengo con un one-shot ArgChi o PeChi?_


	2. ll

_Notas: Cuando revisé la cantidad de notificaciones que me llegó de esta página, decidí que subiría solo las actualizaciones de las historias que dije, iba a continuar. Las historias nuevas solo las subiré a wattpad._

-x-

 **II**

-x-

La teoría de Kübler-Ross divide el duelo en cinco fases: negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación. Cada una de estas fases puede ser más intensa que otras dependiendo de cada individuo, y, además, señala que se puede retroceder entre una fase y otra, hasta que pueda ser superada. Es decir, conseguir una adaptación emocional.

Cuando no se consigue avanzar en las etapas, o cuando el individuo no tiene los instrumentos necesarios para poder manejar los eventos dados, puede derivar en un duelo patológico.

Predominancia de la tristeza, ira o culpa por meses o años, tan intensas que no permiten al paciente vivir. Pierde el control de sí mismo, porque su alrededor le recuerda al fallecido, como si el presente fuera pertenencia de aquel que se fue.

El paciente puede buscarlo o buscar los lugares donde solían compartir, haciendo de ello una necesidad, o bien, podría suceder todo lo contrario y hacer que cualquier cosa que recuerde al que no está, resulte insoportable.

Ni hablar de las alucinaciones.

Todo se basaba en un túnel de dolor y culpa. Arthur se sabe todo eso de memoria.

Arthur lo sabía. Es médico, al fin y al cabo. Vive a diario con la salud y enfermedad. Convive tanto con eventos que suceden de un momento a otro, como a enfermedades crónicas que jamás sanarán. Y ha visto que a la larga, no importa qué, todos mueren. No necesariamente del malestar de salud, no necesariamente de una complicación, pero el final desemboca en lo inevitable.

Cerró los ojos.

Arthur vive la muerte a diario, Alfred también.

Acaricia los mechones miel del hombre, quien, ya cansado de llorar, parece haberse desvanecido. Recuerda que cuando eran pequeños, la madre de Alfred, tía Alice, siempre les acariciaba la cabeza cuando lloraban.

¿Podría consolarle con apenas esto?

La muerte de Matthew no es lo mismo. No es lo mismo que ha vivido por el largo de los años en la profesión. Dista totalmente la postura de un espectador que la de un participante en el final de una vida.

Alfred es protagonista.

Arthur, sentado en el suelo junto a la cama y acariciando la cabellera del dormido, se pregunta qué postura debe tomar.

El cielo claro de la mañana ilumina la habitación.

 _¿Al final qué harás, Arthur? ¿Quieres ser espectador o protagonista, sabiendo lo que ello conlleva?_

-x-

— ¿Leyendo? — Los ojos verdes, opacados por los lentes, giran a ver a su interlocutor. Alfred está tras suyo, con unas ojeras horribles. Pensó en preguntarle si después de haberlo dejado en su cama no fue capaz de dormir, aunque sea por unos minutos. Se abstuvo.

— Sí, sobre el uso del PET/CT en el cáncer de páncreas — Señala su smartphone.

— Nunca te cansas de leer, como un ratón de biblioteca — La sonrisa cansada no era capaz de diferenciarse en burla o queja. Alfred dio media vuelta, para sentarse junto a él en el humilde sillón de mimbre — ¿Algo interesante? ¿Sirve de algo?

— Ayuda con el pronóstico y la búsqueda de metástasis. De igual modo, insiste en que la diferenciación histológica es primordial.

— Un poco más de lo mismo.

— La misma mierda.

— ¿Por qué lo lees, si sabes que no puedes hacer mucho? Vamos, yo que soy cirujano, sé que esa cosa tiene una letalidad altísima. Cuando hacía la beca de cirugía, ni nos molestábamos en abrirlos— Suspiró, recargándose en el hombro. Arthur por un momento, pensó en insistirle que podría intentar dormir de nuevo, que no le molestaba perder un día de estas pseudo-vacaciones. Por otro lado, un susurro dentro de su cabeza le decía que algo dentro de ese dormitorio atormentaba a Alfred y que hacerlo volver, sería era una maldad.

— Tal vez, en algún momento, algún día, podrían encontrar algo que ayude lo suficiente. Algún paper puede contener información que pueda cambiar la vida de alguien — Cogió la frente sudorosa del hombre a su lado, empujándola suave hacia un cojín. El estómago le dolía, avisando que no había comido desde ayer — Te voy a preparar un café.

— ¿No ese optimismo una ingenuidad? O tal vez quieres mentirte.

Alfred no era estas palabras amargas. Alfred era el primero en defender cualquier postura alentadora.

— Confío en que los avances de la ciencia podrán ser útiles algún día. Sigue siendo desagradable y te haré comer de mi desayuno.

— ¿Lo harás tú?

— ¿Sí?

— No quiero enfermarme del estómago, gracias — Arthur bufó, pero muy en el fondo, se aferraba a los hilos de alivio al escucharlo bromear.

Al entrar a la cocina, encendió el hervidor eléctrico. Escuchó a lo lejos, un suspiro.

Arthur sintió como los hilos se rompían.

La máscara de Alfred desapareció en tanto él desapareció.

Sigue pensando en la pregunta que se hizo antes de dejarlo solo en la cama.

Su dolor debe ser suprimido al máximo, aunque eso lo mate por dentro.

Ya lo decidió.

-x-

— _Matthew._

— _Arthur, lo sé. No es necesario que me lo digas — La voz suave del muchacho más joven era similar a una caricia. Arthur le fulminó con la mirada._

— _Vas a matarlo si algo malo pasa en la operación — Pues se lo dijo igual. La taza de té que bebía Matthew tembló. Las manos eran las culpables._

— _Lo sé._

A _rthur volteó la atención a su propia taza de té, que apenas ha sido tocada._

 _Ambos muchachos estaban sentados en la terraza del hogar Jones Williams. Era una tarde fresca, pero no lo suficiente fría como para obligarlos a entrar._

 _Las hojas de los arbustos se movían, gracias a la fina brisa y el movimiento de unos cuántos pájaros._

A _rthur pensó en cuánto tiempo habrá gastado la tía en embellecer este pequeño trozo de patio para hacer la estancia de Matthew más agradable. Llevadera._

 _Duendes escondidos estratégicamente, una pequeña fuente, casitas para pájaros. Todo era tan dulce, como un paisaje de cuento de hadas._

— _Si lo sabes, no entiendo tu insistencia. Es un poco cruel ¿no crees? — Un sorbo — Alfred ha estado encerrado en su dormitorio desde el miércoles para estudiar el manejo de tu procedimiento. Está aterrado._

 _Matthew sonrió a la nada, como si allá, muy lejos de Arthur, hubiera un lindo secreto. Una idea. Un sueño._

— _Es verdad, yo también lo estoy. Arthur, si yo muero, Alfred puede que no se perdone, pero ¿y si yo vivo? — Giró su cuerpo hacia él, sonriéndole — Estoy apostando todas mis fichas a que él lo podrá hacer. Si yo vivo, puede ser el mayor éxito que Alfred tenga, hasta que le aparezca otro desafío. Hacer feliz a mi hermano, me haría feliz también. Y si mi cuerpo no resiste... Es algo inevitable. Eso será solo culpa mía y de este corazón deficiente._

— _Sabes que él no piensa así._

— _Me encanta ver cuán preocupado estás de él, ¿pero no soy yo el paciente? — Arthur frunció sus cejas y casi bota la taza del líquido, ya tibio —¡Lo último fue una broma!_

— _¡Es obvio que me preocupo por ti! ¡He estado toda la vida preocupado por ti y siempre lo haré! — El enojo a veces desataba su sinceridad — Pero ahora, preocuparme por los dos..._

 _El de lentes le cogió la mano izquierda, la más próxima._

— _Eres un verdadero hermano mayor, gracias por eso._

— _No tienes nada que agradecer, es normal, supongo — Odiaba esa timidez que aparecía de repente. Matthew rio._

— _Lo sé. Sé cuánto nos quieres, siempre lo he sabido. Por eso, te pediré una última cosa— El pulgar hacía círculos en el dorso pálido con pecas — Si yo muero, te confío a Alfred por el resto de tu vida. Eres el único que podrá sacarlo de cualquier situación oscura._

— _Nunca pediste nada hasta ahora ¿y me sales con algo así de egoísta? — Quiere llorar. Matthew apoyó su cabeza en el hombro._

— _Sí, ahora he decidido ser egoísta. Y quiero que seas tú el que esté con mi hermano._

— _Entonces sobrevive la operación para que no tenga que soportarlo — Matthew se carcajeó._

— _Eres un mentiroso, siempre has estado más pendiente de Alfred que de mí — Arthur comenzó a deshacerse en excusas — No es necesario defenderte, también sé perfectamente que mi hermano se ha esmerado todos estos años para centrar tu atención._

— _Dejemos de hablar de él, maldición. La prioridad eres tú._

— _Siempre he sido la prioridad de todos, por tantos años. Puedo relegar mi puesto alguna vez —La cabellera color miel hacía cosquillas en su cuello. Arthur suspiró._

— _Sólo... Sobrevive por favor._

 _Matthew siguió acariciando el dorso de su mano._

— _Haré todo lo posible, pero por favor, no olvides lo que te estoy pidiendo. Alfred te hace caso solo a ti._

-x-

Lo llevó de vuelta a caminar por el pueblo, perdido entre las arenas blancas y las palmeras llenas de pájaros coloridos y chillones.

— ¿Algo que quieras hacer? — Lleva, como si fuera una biblia, el arrugado papel que le entregó el guía turístico cuando arribaron al lugar. Era un listado con unas cuantas fotos, borrosas por la tinta que se había acabado a la mitad.

Si le preguntaran a él en una situación normal, diría que elija alguien más. No es fanático de actividades que involucren aventuras o deportes. Es de esas personas que viaja a un país para recorrer el lugar, sacar fotos y comer lo que allá se sirva. No podría decir con sinceridad si puede considerarlo algo bohemio o bien, anticuado.

Sin embargo, este no es un viaje normal. Así que espera que Alfred, Don Aventuras, pueda entretenerse con cualquiera de las opciones que hay. Lo que sea para liberarlo un poquito de su mente.

La cara de Alfred, sin embargo, es de pocos amigos.

— Arthur, sabes que esto me da lo mismo. Elige lo que quieras — La razón por la que no había elegido Pediatría, además de que asustaba a los niños, era que, tras soportar los berrinches de Alfred en su infancia, su umbral de tolerancia era demasiado bajo. Tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla.

— No vine hasta aquí contigo, con todo lo que conlleva, solo para que sigas encerrándote en un dormitorio. Elige la mierda que quieras, pero elige. Harás algo hoy — Le enseñó el papel lleno de actividades. Alfred parecía burlarse de él, como si le dijera que duró demasiado poco su actitud amable — No te atrevas a burlarte, Jones.

Y por un segundo, una chispa de maldad apareció en el azulino.

— Quiero esto.

Buceo.

Arthur no sabía nadar.

Es un hombre de palabra.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

— Vamos a la agencia a contratar la actividad.

 _Estúpidos hermanos egoístas._

-x-

Horror. Arthur puede resumir todo en esa palabra.

Le aterra el mar. Pero no es un miedo sin sentido, pues desde pequeño, todas las experiencias que le involucraba terminaban con él ahogándose o en un paso previo a eso.

Arthur piensa qué no merece todo esto, que tampoco pudo haber sido tan malo en otra vida. Sin embargo, si consigue que Alfred piense en otra cosa, como burlarse de su sufrimiento, puede aceptar la humillación.

— Tú dijiste que eligiera — Alfred está sentado sobre el botecito, que un hombre de tez morena carga y carga con una gran cantidad de cosas. Arthur lo fulmina con la mirada. Él todavía no se atreve a subir.

La pequeña embarcación se balancea junto al oleaje. Es un botecito pequeño, de madera pintada hace varios años y que tiene todas las pintas de ser usado para la pesca. Seguramente, el lugareño hacía este trabajo extra para ganar unas cuantas monedas que su oficio de pescador no daba.

— Y cumpliré con mi palabra. Te acompañaré en esto, aunque obviamente no puedo bucear — Alfred seguía mirándolo, lo que era incómodo. Parecía analizar sus intenciones, como si hubiera algo oculto o que no encajara. Arthur ha sido transparente en sus intenciones, tan cristalino como el agua de ese mar inmenso.

Demasiado grande.

Mar, terrible y peligroso.

— Estás demasiado asustado. Vamos a cancelarlo — Lo que implicaba para Arthur, que tendría que desesperarse pensando en algo nuevo para entretenerlo. No. Y, además, ahora nació el torpe remordimiento por ese estúpido pescador que debe alimentar a su familia.

— No podemos, ya está todo listo. Mira — El hombre moreno le extiende la mano, pidiéndole que se suba. Arthur toma aire, armándose de valor y la coge.

Unos hombres morenos, conocidos del tipo del barco, empujan el barquito hasta que el agua es lo suficientemente profunda como para flotar por sí misma. El motor se enciende.

No hay vuelta atrás.

— Eres tan terco...— Alfred le reclama. Arthur quiere gritarle que se calle, porque está haciendo todo por él — Podría haber ido de nuevo donde los monos, o que se yo. De verdad que todo me da igual.

— Ya estamos aquí, así que por lo menos disfruta de estar con los peces — Se sienta en la mitad del barquito. Alfred está a una punta y en la otra, el tipo — Ahora, no hables más del tema. No pongas incómodo al dueño del barco.

Sería el colmo que ahora un desconocido supiera que se asusta como un gato.

— ¿Sabes que no entiende ni media frase de lo que hablamos?

Es verdad. El lugareño le da indicaciones a Alfred, en un pobre inglés, del cual solo se pueden rescatar unas cuantas oraciones entendibles. Seguramente sólo aprendió lo primordial para hacer su trabajo y no matar a alguien en el camino.

El motor siguió trabajando, metiéndolos mar adentro.

La brisa salada acaricia su piel, metiéndose entre los mechones de su cabello. Cierra los ojos, siguiendo el vaivén del barco luchando contra el mar.

Una palabra rara del lugareño.

El motor se detuvo.

— Aquí.

Arthur abrió sus ojos y se movió a un lado, para ver cuán profundo estaban.

Podía ver las piedras y unos cuantos arrecifes a lo lejos, deformados por las olas al pasar. Calculaba que debían ser unos cincuenta metros quizás. Un nudo en el estómago.

El lugareño se movió hasta donde estaba Alfred, le puso una chaqueta que sujetaba un abollado cilindro de aire. Le pasó el snorkel y las otras cosas, arreglándolo con gran esmero. Parecía que realmente le importaba hacer bien su trabajo. La desesperación de la pobreza.

Anudó a la chaqueta un grueso cordel, que lo uniría a la seguridad del barco. Le dijo algo respecto a una corriente peligrosa. Que si algo malo pasaba, tirara.

Vaya mierda, tenía que avisar ahora.

Todo la parafernalia del cordel terminaba en una especie de carretel gigante, que se veía lo suficiente pesado como para que Alfred no lo arrastrara hacia el fondo. El cordel se movía mientras el hombre ahora lo tiraba, para darle metros a Alfred, que pudiera moverse cuanto quisiera. Repitió que si algo pasaba, pensó seriamente sentarse sobre esa cosa, por si las moscas.

Dentro del desorden dentro del barco, también había otro carretel. El destinado a Arthur, en el caso de que supiera nadar.

Se aleja a la esquina contraria donde está Alfred, esperando ser salpicado lo menos posible cuando éste se zambulla. Sus pasos son inestables, tanteando donde caminar, entre el desorden de cilindros, cordeles sueltos y cosas que no sabe a ciencia cierta para qué sirven. Un cordel suelto rodeó uno de sus tobillos. Maldición.

Buscó un lugar donde sentarse, pero esa esquina era ocupada por completo por esos gigantescos carreteles, que parecían sacados de una casa de gigantes. Con esfuerzo, mueve el que era para él, poniéndolo en posición vertical y así, consiguiendo un poco de espacio. Definitivamente no necesitará sentarse en el de Alfred.

Un paso más.

Sabe que desde donde está, no puede dar un paso en falso o caerá al agua, y está seguro, los peces bajo de él nadan mínimo a veinte metros de profundidad.

— Todavía podemos cancelarlo —Alfred seguía preocupado. Arthur le sonrió. Esto no era lo que buscaba, no debía preocuparse. Al fin y al cabo, habían viajado desde tan lejos para el fin contrario.

Dio un paso más, entre un tanque de oxígeno y el carretel que movió. Estaba casi en la punta, junto con el motor.

— No te preocupes, tonto. Salta, todo estará bien — Hizo el intento de sentarse en la orilla del barco, con la pintura corroída por el agua salada.

El barco se balanceó, y de repente, apenas y pudiendo mantener el equilibrio, algo pesado se movió, empujándolo del sitio de seguridad.

Su pie, amarrado, se golpeó contra la madera antes de irse directo al agua.

Y fue arrastrado rápidamente al fondo, tan rápido que no pudo tomar aire.

Las burbujas del aire saliendo de su boca, difuminaron la imagen del barco que se alejaba.

Y esta escena, era justo el conjunto de cosas que había querido evitar.

-x-

Tssss...

¿Esto es el purgatorio?

¿Es todo tan silencioso y oscuro?

Negro, tan triste.

La nada. Todo es la nada.

No siente nada, como si estuviera hundido en cuarto anti-sonido.

— No quiero morir.

— Todavía no puedes.

Muerto.

— ¿Matthew, estás?

— No estás muerto.

Esa voz suave y susurrante lo acuna, pero algo, allá, lejos de su percepción, le está agitando.

Vibra.

El negro vibra y le está gritando.

Puede sentir algo rodeándole, cálido, tan reconfortante.

— Arthur — Una sonrisa. El cosquilleo del cabello sobre su cuello.

Y da una bocanada buscando aire, pero solo consigue escupir agua.

A su alrededor, todo es una mancha de azul.

— ¡Idiota! — Algo lo zarandea. Sus pulmones queman.

¿Matthew?

— ¡No, Alfred! — Le responde el cuerpo. Afila un poco sus ojos, dándose cuenta del rostro asustado de Alfred. Oh, cielos.

No puede respirar bien. Un nuevo vómito de agua.

Sus ojos arden.

Todavía recuerda la burbuja de penumbras. Esto es tan raro.

— Yo... Dónde...

— ¡Arthur imbécil, nunca más! ¿Me entendiste, nunca más! — Alfred le zarandea sin compasión, como si él hubiera querido tirarse al mar a propósito. No puede formular una respuesta, tal sea que la falta de aire le ha dañado el cerebro. Un abrazo fuerte. Duele.

Alfred es sinónimo de dolor.

Está vivo. Vivo y adolorido.

— Nunca más... un bote.

El pescador, empapado de pies a cabeza, está sentado junto al único carretel de cordel.

-x-

Alfred ha estado silencioso durante todo el viaje de vuelta a tierra. A pesar de que el viejo insistió en que, tomando los resguardos con Arthur, Alfred podía seguir buceando, éste se negó enérgicamente.

"Quédese con el dinero, sólo llévenos de vuelta".

Arthur lo agradece, porque apenas y puede mantenerse de pie. Haberse quedado mojado sobre ese bote, fingiendo que no estuvo a punto de matarse, habría sido algo que no sería capaz de soportar.

Al bajar, la arena cálida se mete en sus pies húmedos. Las rodillas le tiemblan, pero Alfred le sujeta, así que no puede caer.

El viejo insiste en que puede retomar la actividad cuando quiera, que no es un sinvergüenza. Alfred responde por ambos, negándose una y otra vez. Que gracias por salvar a Arthur, que el dinero no importa, que no se preocupe.

Arthur ve la arena en sus pies, las palmeras balancearse, los pájaros chillar entre los cocos. Le marea.

— Te llevaremos a un hospital. El hotel deber tener algún convenio o algo, sí, todos los hoteles lo tienen —Ya solos en la playa, Alfred se volvió una metralleta. Está alterado. Arthur sigue mareado, apenas procesando lo que ha ocurrido.

Quiere meterse a su cama, descansar y alejarse del agua por el resto del día. La idea de moverse a cualquier centro de salud no le parece buena en lo más mínimo.

El estadounidense hace parar una chatarra, que no merece denominarse taxi. Lo mete dentro sin avisar. La cabeza rebota con el mullido asiento.

El nombre del hotel. Unos billetes y una orden, apurando al chofer.

Alfred está tan alterado que termina asustando al caballero, el que seguramente no entendió una palabra más allá de a qué hotel ir. El motor de la chatarra dio un rugido que parecía la tos de un anciano.

Alfred sigue hablando solo, diciendo todo lo que debe hacer Arthur. Descansar. No más playa. Nada de agua. Que tenía que haberle dicho que no, que esperaba que le dijera que no. Estúpido Arthur obstinado, que tenía que haberle obedecido.

No es justo. No vinieron aquí para afligirlo más. Arthur le coge del brazo.

— Alfred estoy bien, sólo déjame descansar en la habitación por hoy... Mañana haremos otra actividad, lejos del agua si te parece — Y su sonrisa debe ser tan mala, que Alfred parece enojarse más.

— ¿Eres idiota? No, parece que la hipoxia dañó tu cabeza seriamente. Tienes que ser revisado por un doctor.

— Alfred, ambos somos médicos. Si unos especialistas no saben manejar a un tipo ahogado y que ahora está bien, significa que nuestros padres desperdiciaron dinero— Trató de sonar severo.

Alfred frunció las cejas.

Un frenazo.

Habían llegado.

Alfred bajó y lo tomó de los hombros, como si fuera un niño. Arthur, se dejó llevar hasta la habitación, esperando que Alfred no gritara por los pasillos, llamando la atención de la poca gente que había.

Cuando la puerta del cuarto cerró, explotó.

— ¡Nunca más agua, nunca! — Arthur le cogió de los brazos, intentando que le mire a la cara — Si no fuera porque soy un estúpido... ¡No debí decirte que hiciéramos eso! ¡Si me comporto como un mocoso, tú tienes que detenerme como siempre, maldición!

— Fue un accidente, lo sabes y lo sé. Un accidente.

— ¡Pero podrías haber muerto! ¡No pude ni pestañear y te estabas hundiendo con esa mierda! — Alfred estaba cada vez más alterado — ¡No más muertes, Arthur! ¡No puedo con más muertes por mi culpa, no ...!

Arthur lo rodeó fuertemente. Seguían húmedos, a pesar del calor asfixiante del lugar.

— Alfred, esto no fue tu culpa. Tampoco fue lo de Matthew. Él y yo sabíamos a lo que nos ateníamos en las distintas circunstancias. Nuestra responsabilidad, no tuya — El corazón de Alfred golpeaba su pectoral en un galopeo incesante. Arthur, dentro del abrazo, tomó la nuca del americano, acariciándola — No me iré a ningún lugar. Sigo aquí, Alfred. Fue solo un susto.

Y las piernas del americano flaquearon, cayendo al suelo y arrastrando a Arthur como lo hizo en su momento la rueda con el cordel.

— No puedo soportar otra muerte más, por favor...

— No hay otra muerte, Alfred. No la hay — Le susurra — No te asustes con cosas que no pasaron.

— Siento que me voy a morir o que me volveré loco — Alfred se aferra a sus brazos, apretando los músculos, dolor— No puedo soportarlo, esto es un infierno.

— Alfred, lo que pasó con Matthew fue algo que cualquier persona habría sido incapaz de soportar — Arthur puede recordar a Matthew en la terraza, en esa charla unos días antes de la operación — Hiciste algo que no querías con tal de hacerlo feliz, pero escúchame. Ey, necesito que me escuches, Alfred.

— No, es mi culpa. Yo debí morir — Siguió hablándose a sí mismo. Arthur le sigue llamando por su nombre, pidiéndole su atención. Le agarra de la cara, zarandeándolo.

—Hablé con Matthew antes de la operación. Él sabía que no querías hacerlo, que habías aceptado por él, para hacerlo feliz, pero también hay algo que debes saber. Por favor préstame atención — El azul estaba fijo en su rostro — Matthew te eligió a ti para que lo operaras, a pesar del riesgo y las consecuencias, porque tenía la esperanza de un milagro.

— ¡Soy un maldito humano, no puedo hacer milagros! — Su piel bronceada se crispó. Arthur siguió sosteniéndole las mejillas — No tuve que aceptar... Yo lo maté.

— No, Matthew estaba jugando al todo o nada. Solo quería dejarte la posibilidad de ganar todo, de hacerte feliz con que lo ayudaras. Jamás te culpó ni te culpará por algo que todos sabían, era lo más probable que sucediera — Alfred alejó su rostro, doliéndole las palabras, pero Arthur lo atrajo con un tirón, devolviéndole la atención— Sabía que prácticamente era una batalla perdida, pero quería que, aunque hubiera una mínima posibilidad, pudieras ser tú quien lo consiguiera. El mayor triunfo de ambos ¿Entiendes?

Solo quería ser feliz y hacer feliz a su hermano.

—No seas idiota, la operación fue un desastre desde un inicio. Se descompensó en la anestesia y sabía que tenía que parar.

— Deja de ser tan terco, maldición. Lo hiciste más que perfecto, y era normal que se hipotensara. Te vi, no te olvides que estuve viéndote durante toda la operación.

— Soy una mierda. Una mierda de hermano y de cirujano — Le agarró con fuerza las mejillas. Ya estaba harto de este Alfred metido en un círculo vicioso.

— No lo eres. Eres un hermano grandioso que sólo buscó hacer feliz a su hermano menor, a pesar de lo peligroso que fuera — Apretó con más fuerza, deseando que de verdad le doliera, a ver si podía, por medio de este regaño desesperado, comprender la verdad.

Un quejido.

-x-

Arthur está recostado en su cama, pero no le quita un ojo de encima al inquieto hombre con el que comparte dormitorio.

Alfred se ve ansioso, como si estuviera preparándose para que ocurriera otra desgracia. Arthur, cansado por la experiencia del día, no se siente capaz de regañarlo, pero lo desea. En serio. Suficiente tuvo con conseguir que no llamara a algún doctor de cuarta, que seguramente ni entendería lo que le pasó.

Quiere dormir, pero teme que, tras cerrar los ojos, Alfred se vaya por ahí en búsqueda de alguna conducta lo suficientemente autodestructiva como para causar un desastre. Un plan para castigarse.

— Alfred, ven.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

— Ven, maldición, ven — Le hace una seña a su cama. El chico se acerca, mirándole como si en cualquier momento fuera a vomitar agua o convulsionar — Acuéstate aquí.

— ¿Qué?

— No me hagas repetirlo — Los ojos azules le demuestran cuánta confusión hay en su cabeza. Arthur le hace una seña, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Cuando Alfred obedece, Arthur le coge de un brazo, asegurándose con ello de que no podrá escapar.

— Cuando pensé en venir hasta aquí, fue solo para hacerte sentir mejor — Alfred lo miraba de un modo en que parecía que la había crecido una segunda cabeza. Arthur se rio para sus adentros — El sentido de este viaje eres tú, por eso mismo yo no puedo morir ¿entiendes? No puedo irme.

— Tú no eres así de honesto. De verdad tengo que llamar a un doctor.

— Somos médicos, tonto. Y si no soy honesto ahora, no entenderás nunca — Su mano seguía sujetando el brazo bronceado del contrario — En unos días más vamos a volver a casa, con todo lo que eso conlleva y no quiero que te vuelvas a tu agujero.

— ¿Y qué pasará si fracasas?

— Voy a estar a tu lado hasta que creas lo que te digo — Las emociones del último tiempo y el no haber podido dormir anoche, le estaban pasando la cuenta. Por favor, déjenlo descansar, en serio— La muerte es inevitable. Por eso mismo, no podemos cargar con la responsabilidad de algo que está por sobre nosotros. Eres un médico, Alfred. Debes saberlo mejor que cualquier persona.

Antes de cerrar sus ojos, el aliento de Alfred acaricia su mejilla.

-x-

¿Vieron el cambio de Alfred?

La teoría sobre el duelo es cierta.

El PET/CT es un método de imagen, que permite reconocer la presencia de metástasis debido a que destaca las zonas donde hay un aumento metabólico. Los tumores crecen y se alimentan a una mayor velocidad que un tejido normal.

El cáncer de páncreas es una de las neoplasias con peor pronósitico, porque cuando da síntomas, ya está en etapas avanzadas.

El paper es real, si no me creen, búsquenlo en la Revista Médica de Chile.

Es normal que en la anestesia exista una baja de presión. Consideren que una persona que tiene un corazón que funcione mal, se descompensará más fácilmente.


End file.
